Link the Fiancé
by Dark-Ninja92
Summary: Link is an adult, happily engaged to princess Ruto. Zelda is not happy, she's apparently obssesed with link. it takes place post Majora's mask, back in Hyrule. this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. first chapter is a little short
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Names in **bold** indicate when someone is speaking and who

**Dark-Ninja92: **Hey this is my first fanfiction, so if I start doing something wrong, please tell me. I do not own the Zelda series, otherwise I'd probably be swimming in a pool of money right now. Also, constructive criticism is welcome. Doesn't mean I'll listen to it, but it's still welcome (that was a joke).

**Link:** Just not a funny joke…

**Dark-Ninja92:** Quiet you. This story takes place about 6 years after majora's mask, so it's adult link on the child timeline, (if you're confused just search "legend of Zelda timeline" and it should clear things up.)There's going to be some "out of character" moments. This is going to be a Link X Ruto fanfic, I understand that there are some who highly disapprove of Link x Ruto, well, keep any flames to yourself. I personally like this couple. Like I said, _Constructive criticism_ is welcome, idiotic hate is not. I swear if I see stupid little hate comments I'm gonna-

_(WHACK) Link knocks out Dark-Ninja92…_

**Link:** Trust me people, if I didn't do that, he'd take up the entire first chapter with a long string of curses and rants, parts of which would makes us have to bump this story up to an M rating.

**Ruto: **So, what now?

**Link: **Well we start the story, and then we can… (Whispers something in Ruto's ear)

**Ruto:** (Blushing with a stunned look on her face)…., I'll find a room. : 3

**Link:** well everyone enjoy the story.

**Ruto: **Come here you. : 3

**Dark-Ninja92: **(unconscious) nngh,… possible….spoilers….ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was walking up to the waterfall that blocked entrance of the zora domain, exhausted. Before pulling out the ocarina to make the opening in the waterfall, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

**Link: **huff…huff… Thank the goddesses I planted that magic bean when I was a kid, otherwise I might never have lost those guards. Who knew Zelda could be so crazy?

_Flashback_

_(In the castle courtyard)_

**Zelda:** YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO HER?! BUT SHE'S A FISH!

**Link: **I don't know what's got you so worked up, but there's no need to insult my fiancée.

**Zelda:** Link, I've been waiting for the day when you would finally ask to marry me, and now I come to find that you've been engaged the whole time! How did this even happen?

**Link: **It all started when I got the zora sapphire, back when ganondorf showed up. After I saved Princess Ruto, I asked for the zora sapphire. She gave it to me a said it was basically an engagement ring. I didn't understand what she was talking about at the time, but a little bit after stopping that cursed mask in terminia, I found out that I had agreed to marry Ruto. I'll admit that at the time I didn't see Ruto as anything more than a friend. I soon went to the zora domain to try and figure a way to sort things out, but I ended up spending time with her, and she started to grow on me. I decided to hold off on cancelling the engagement, and over time I started to develop strong feelings for her. Now I have to say that I do love her, among other things, she's strong-willed, cute, and beautiful, she actually has a funny side to her, and honestly I just love being around her. But you and I can still be friends right?

That last sentence was apparently not something link should have said, because Zelda looked very, _VERY_, angry. She was by no means selfish, but Link was the one thing she would not give up.

_(A few moments later)_

_(The drawbridge to Hyrule field)_

**Link: **SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT !

Link yelled as he sprinted across the bridge, not far behind him, a group of guards led by a berserk Princess Zelda. Link didn't even have time to call for Epona, needing all his focus to make sure he didn't accidentally trip on something and to dodge whatever Zelda threw at him.

_(End flashback)_

**Guard:** Hold it right there Link!

Apparently a small group of the guards had caught up and found Link.

**Link: **Where did you guys come from?!

**Guard:** We caught up to you while you were doing the flashback

_(Flashb-_

**Link: **Wait, do you mean the flashback that explained why I was exhausted, or the flashback in the flashback that explained why I was marrying Ruto?

**Guard: **a flashback in a flasback? So then I would be doing a flashback of a flashback in a flashback? or would that be-

A moment later, one of the guards to the left grunted and then his head exploded spreading confetti and streamers everywhere. Neither Link, nor any of the guard had any clue how to respond to this, why there was confetti, or even how that sentence caused his head to explode, but it provided an excellent distraction, because instantly a group of zoran guards jumped out of the water and caught the hylian guards by surprise.

**Zoran Guard: **By theorder of Princess Ruto, Link is-… What happened to that guy?

The zoran guard had just noticed the hylian guard whose head exploded

**Link:** I'll, um, I'll explain later

**Zoran Guard:** Well, as I was saying, Link is under protection of the zoran guard, if Princess Zelda wants him, she'll have to come here and negotiate with Princess Ruto.

One of the hylian guards had heard something and looked up. It only took him a moment to notice something dive-bombing at them in the sky, yelling with rage. Only a moment after, the hylian guards were running like hell, the zoran guard doing the same, except swimming, and link just curled up under his shield like he did with his hylian shield when he was younger. Suddenly Princess Zelda had come crashing down, feet first, into Link's mirror shield. Link was thankful his shield could take the impact, and as Zelda jumped off of Link and landed a few meters away, Link pulled the mirror shield of his back and unsheathed the master sword. With strength that could only come from being trained by Impa, Zelda was tossing large chunks of rock, and anything else she could pick up. Link was blocking himself from any poor animals in Zelda's reach, and using the master sword to slice through everything else, until…

**King of Hyrule: **Zelda! What do you think you're doing!

At the sound of his voice, Zelda froze.

**Zelda:** Father? I….I…

**King of Hyrule: ** I overheard your conversation with Link earlier, and I'm highly disappointed in the way you're acting. Link has made his choice, and you'll just have to live with it.

**Zelda: **But father, I love him!

Zelda then dove at Link and clamped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with teary

**Zelda: **Please Link! Break it off with Ruto and marry me! I love you! I want to be with you for the rest of my life!

Link just stood there with a slightly disturbed face, unable to comprehend what was happening.

**King of Hyrule: **(sigh)….Guards, please retrieve my daughter.

The guards that had originally come with Zelda had immediately obeyed the king's order and set to prying Zelda off of link, which turned out to be harder than one would think, as it took seven of the guards to pull Zelda off while Link was clinging on to the nearest tree. As Zelda was dragged back to Hyrule Castle, her nails digging into the ground and leaving a trail, Link went back to the waterfall and went into the zora domain. He started to head for the king, to ask where Ruto was, but just before he entered the tunnel leading to the king's throne room, a blue and white blur tackled Link and sent him over the edge of the pathway and tumbling into the water below with a splash. When he resurfaced, he was face to face with his fiancée, giggling at the look on Link's face.

**Ruto: ** Welcome back Link. So how was your trip to Hyrule?

**Link: **Well….

Link recounted how Zelda basically had a mental breakdown, chased him to the zora domain, and tried to get him to marry her instead. Afterwards Ruto was heading straight for the edge of the water, obviously wanting to go after the princess.

**Link: **Ruto, wait.

**Ruto: **Why? That bitch called me a fish and tried to steal you away from me!

**Link:** Because the king of Hyrule is already taking care of her. Apparently he supports us, He even had the guards help pull Zelda off me. Plus we don't need an incident between the kingdoms with our wedding coming up. By the way, have you talked to your dad about when the minister will be available for the wedding?

**Ruto:** Well, I kind of still need to tell him we're engaged first

Link just stood there for a moment, an expression on his face somewhere between annoyed and confused, while he tried to figure out she had hid her engagement from her father for so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark-Ninja92:** Ugh…wuh… Huh? Oh! The chapter's done! Well everyone, feel free to review regardless of whether you liked it or not. Just remember to,…to, what is that noise?

(Opens nearby door.)

**Ruto: **EEEEEEEEEEEK!

**Dark-Ninja92: **Holy hell! What the hell am I witnessing?!

**Link: **Shut the door you idiot!

(Dark-Ninja92 Slams the door shut and flattens back against it.)

**Dark-Ninja92: **I don't know what I just saw, and I don't think I want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

**Dark-Ninja92: **Hey everyone! From the reviews, I can only assume that you all enjoy this, so here's the next chapter. Also I don't own the Zelda franchise or any of its characters, there may be spoilers, yadda yadda, all the same disclaimer crap you read on every page of all fanfics. Now let's pick up where we last left off…

**Link: **You heard the man, Ruto : 3

**Ruto: **Hehe… 3

(Link and Ruto run into the nearest room and slam the door shut)

**Dark-Ninja92:** That not what I meant!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Inside the Zora Domain, bottom floor)

**Link: ** How is it possible that you've managed to hide this? You get all giddy whenever I even mention the word "marriage".

And just like that, and big smile crept onto Ruto's face, her eyes started to sparkle, and link simply facepalmed…

**Link: **Well, I guess it's time to tell your father.

**Ruto: **Uh,…well, have fun with that!

With a nervous look on her face Ruto started to back away, until Link grabbed her wrist.

**Link:** Just where do you think you're going? You're coming with me.

Ruto leaned back, digging her heels into the ground as link started dragging her to the king's throne.

**Ruto:** oh, Link, you'll do fine without me, so I'll stay back here.

**Link:** Oh, come on. What are you afraid of Ruto?

**Ruto: **Well, no member of the royal family has ever married a non-zora, so I don't think my father will be too happy.

**Link: **Well, either way, you need to tell your father. If he disapproves, well, we'll figure something out.

_Later…_

**King Zora: **Oh hoh hoh! So all this time you've had a fiancé! And to think I was about set up an arranged marriage for you. But regardless, I whole-heartedly approve!

**Ruto:** Thank you father, I'm glad to have your support and…, wait, did you say arranged marriage?!

**King Zora:** I was starting to think that you weren't planning on continuing the royal line! But now I see that's not the case, so let's just forget that I said that.

It was then that Link and Ruto saw one of the most incredible and amazing things happen. Something even more incredible than navi managing to shut up for over an hour! Something so shocking, that Link and Ruto simply stared in awe. King Ruto not only stood up, but he also walked to the opening of the royal chamber, and announced his daughter's engagement. Soon cheers could be heard at the joyous news that not only was the princess getting married, but to the hero of time no less. The King then walked back to his seat and then sat back down.

**King Zora: ** Now, the minister is currently away, but he'll be back in a few months, so that should give you plenty of time to make all your arrangements for the marriage. Have you two though about who you want to invite to the wedding?

**Link:** well, I was going to invite Zelda, and Ruto wanted her to be her maid of honor, but with the incident a moment ago, that might not be a good idea.

**King Zora: **Ah yes, one of the guards told me about that, it seems that her father is going to be keeping his eye on her, so I don't think that she'll be a problem. Speaking of earlier, one of the guards told me of a headless hylian guard with confetti everywhere, what was-

**Link: **I-… I'll tell you later, I'm not even sure what exactly happened myself. Anyway, I was thinking I might have Darunia as my best man, but we were thinking It would be open to all of Hyrule, as well as the gorons and the gerudo Ruto is a princess, and with all I've done, I've become an important person to a lot of people, So it only seems right.

**King Zora: **Hmm, I'll have to have more guards on security if we're going to have such a large crowd, but there shouldn't be any real trouble. Well, I suppose you two have some details to discuss, so I'll let you go.

**Ruto: **Alright father, and thank you for letting me marry a non-zora.

**King Zora: **Of course Ruto. He makes you happy, so I have no reason to disapprove. Plus, he _IS_ the hero of time.

**Link: **Well, anyway, we need to get going. Farewell king.

_Outside the throne room…_

**Link: **Okay, did you know your father could walk? I honestly thought he lost use of his legs considering how small they are.

**Ruto: **No, no I didn't, I've never seen him walk myself. The announcement of our engagement has caused a miracle to happen. I think that's a very good omen for our wedding and,… and,… do you hear something Link?

_Outside the waterfall entrance…_

**Zelda: **Link! LIIIIIINNK! Please! She's not good enough for you! You and I were meant for each other! She's not even the same species as you! As my husband, you would be next in line to the throne! You would be king of all of Hyrule!

_Inside the zora domain…_

**Ruto: **That bitch… I'm going to kill her.

Ruto stated cracking her knuckles and headed for the entrance until link stopped her,… again.

**Link:** Hold on Ruto, let me take care of this.

Link then pulled out the ocarina and play epona's song, and soon after, Zelda's lullaby.

**Ruto: **Link, why are you opening the waterfall?

**Link: **You'll see

_Outside,… again_

Zelda saw the waterfall open and was about to leap through when she heard galloping. She turned around just in time to see Epona leap over her and through the opening in the waterfall. Startled by the large horse charging at, and then jumping over her, she lost her balance, fell into the water below, and was swept away by the current.

**Zelda: **NOOOOOOOOO! LIIIIIIIIIINNNNK!

_Back inside._

Ruto was chuckling as Zelda's voice faded in the distance

**Ruto: **You know, we need to install a trap door for the next time she comes around.

**Link: ** I just wish she'd understand that I'm not into her.

**Ruto:** So Link, where do you think we should hold the ceremony?

**Link: ** I was thinking at jabu-jabu's lake, after all, that was where our engagement started.

**Ruto: **That place does hold special meaning for us, doesn't it? It sounds like a good choice. We'll need to go to the lake and figure out the layout for everything.

_Meanwhile, in Hyrule field…_

Zelda, completely soaked, pulled herself out of the water, and turned to head back to the entrance of zora domain, but was stopped by hylian guards.

**Hylian guard:** There you are princess Zelda! The king has been worried about you.

**Zelda: **Guards, father will have to wait, Right now, I need to win my link back from-

Zelda was cut off as one of the guards hoisted the princess over his shoulder and started walking back to Hyrule castle.

**Hylian guard:** Sorry princess, but the king has informed us of the situation.

**Zelda: **But you're loyal to me as well.

**Hylian guard:** Our loyalty to the king comes before our loyalty to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark-Ninja92: **Well, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Now to get Link and Ruto out of my room, so I can incinerate my bed.

Dark-ninja92 turns to the door and yells.

**Dark-Ninja92: **Hey! You two get out of my room now, or I'll make Ruto suddenly gain three hundred pounds!

**Dark-Ninja92:**…

**Dark-Ninja92: **Well, I warned him.

Dark-ninja92 snaps his fingers and suddenly a large commotion is heard. Link soon slams open the door and walks out with a death glare, and Ruto tries to walk out, but gets stuck in the door frame.

**Link: **Change her back. NOW!

**Dark-Ninja92: **Meh.

Dark-Ninja92 snaps his fingers and Ruto's body returns to normal

**Link: **Never. Do. That. Again. She was on top! I just got smushed by a nearly five hundred pound woman!

**Dark-Ninja92: **Aww. Lucky bastard.

**Link: **O_O


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Dark-Ninja92 here. I just found out that I'm not supposed to use script format, which is what I've been using, so from this chapter on, I'm going to change it to the standard format. Thanks for more reviews! And remember, I don't own the Zelda series, there may be spoilers, yadda, yadda.

LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since Zelda's outburst, and Link had been staying in the Zora kingdom. He decided it was safer for him since the other place for him to stay was his tree house in the kokoiri village, which had open windows and no doors. He was also hoping for a chance to spend the nights with Ruto, but that idea was instantly shot down by King Zora the instant Link mentioned sleeping in the same room. Link was still happy though, because he got to see her every morning, at least until she started stressing about the wedding details. Whenever Link tried to get her to relax, she always gave the same response.

"Link, I've been waiting seven years for this! I've got to make sure everything goes perfect."

While Link was thinking, one of the zoras working on the decorations walked up to him.

"Link, sir, have you seen the princess? We want to get her approval."

"Not since this morning. She's been so preoccupied with the wedding preparation, that the only time I get to see her is during breakfast! I'm starting to feel lonely."

Just then Ruto jumped out of the water and landed in between Link and the zora.

"There you are! The decorations are looking good, but some of the ones on the west wall are looking crooked, and after that I need you to help with the altar, and then-"

Ruto was suddenly interrupted as link grabbed ahold of Ruto

"Ruto! There's over a month before the wedding! There's plenty of time! At this rate, you'll burn yourself out! Calm down and relax, you've been so busy that I've hardly seen you! Take the day off, and let the rest of the zoras handle this! Let's go somewhere and spend the day together, maybe picnic at Lake Hylia."

"But Link, what if-"

"No."

"But Link-"

"Ruto, if the workers make any mistakes, you can let them know when you get back"

"Well, I guess I could use the break. Plus, maybe before we get back, you and I can check out some _special _ areas in the water temple, where we can be _alone_."

Link stood there for a moment, registering what Ruto said, and confirming it wasn't a dream. Suddenly, Link grabbed Ruto by the wrist, and sped out of the cavern, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust, and pulling Ruto along so fast that she couldn't make contact with the ground.

_(Later…)_

Link was riding Epona through Hyrule field with Ruto sitting right behind him. Eventually they came near Talon's farm, and this got Ruto's attention.

"Link, what is that place?"

"What, you've never seen Talon's ranch?"

"No actually, Father never let me stray much farther than Lake Hylia."

"Well it's actually a fairly interesting place, and I'm sure Talon won't mind, so why don't we make that our first stop?"

"That sound great, I've heard about his farm, but I've never seen the animals there."

As link steered Epona up to the entrance, he saw Talon and Malon, and stopped Epona and dismounted as Talon greeted him.

"Link! It's good to see you! And who is the zoran you brought with you?"

"This is princess Ruto, My Fiancée"

"Ah, marrying the zoran princess huh? I always figured you go for Zelda."

At this comment an annoyed look appeared on Ruto's face, as a vein became visible at Ruto's temple.

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Oh, sorry miss, I guess I struck a nerve. Malon, help our guests with whatever they need while I take care of Epona."

As Talon left they finally noticed that Malon was staring, with the biggest, sparkling, awkward moment inducing eyes one could imagine. Then she suddenly rushed forward and stopped right in front of Ruto.

"Oh my gosh! What's your wedding going to be like? What's the dress you're going to wear like? What type of cake are you going to have?

Malon kept rattling off questions for a few minutes until Link managed to calm her down.

"Sheesh, what's with you women and marriage?"

At this Ruto giggled and responded.

"Sorry Link, but it's genetic. We just want to find our perfect man, and make sure they stay _ours._"

The moment was soon interrupted as Link and Ruto noticed Malon staring again. She soon realized this and stopped.

"So, uh, who wants a fresh glass of lon lon milk?"

Link accepted, but Ruto had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry Malon, but what's lon lon milk?"

"What? You've never had it? Well we'll have to change that"

Malon led Ruto into the barn where the cows were with Link following. Malon prepared a few glasses for the three of them to drink. While Link and Malon drank away, Ruto looked at it a bit unsure about the substance. She to a sip to taste it, then quickly drank the rest as she found the milk to be delicious.

"Tell me Malon, how do you make milk?"

"Well, I don't _make _it, Bessie here does, and then we get it from her udders."

"Wait, so the substance I just drank, comes from that?"

"That's right"

Ruto stared for a moment, until she suddenly cover her mouth with her hands, and ran behind a large pile of hay, where Link and Malon then heard some very unappealing sounds. A few moments later, Ruto walked out.

"Ruto, are you-"

Link was interrupted by the nearby cow, starting to make a commotion.

"Oh my, you two came at the perfect time! Bessie has been pregnant for a while, and it seems she's almost ready to give birth! You two are about to witness a miracle of nature. Wait here' I need to get father."

Malon quickly left and returned with Talon, and the two started getting everything ready. Then the time came. Link and Ruto watched at first with awe, and then with a cross of horror and disgust, at the miracle of life happening before them. By the time it had ended, they had both ran behind the pile of hay, and had emptied their stomachs. While Talon and Malon were cleaning the newborn calf, Link and Ruto decided it was time to leave. They said goodbye, and left on Epona.

"Um, Link, Is it alright if I never go back to that place?"

"Yes Ruto, in fact I don't think I'll be going there anytime soon myself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for chapter 3! Feel free to review and tell me what you think of the change in style.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark-ninja92 here, yeah, it's been quite a while since my last update. Between college finals, writer's block, and various bits of life, I've just been busy. You know the deal, I own nobody, beware of spoilers, all that other stuff that I said in previous chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While riding away from the Lon-Lon ranch, Link and Ruto discussed where to go next.

"Alright Ruto, we can't really go to Hyrule, at least, not until Zelda calms down. So with that in mind, where do you want to go next?"

"Well, I've always been curious about the place you live, Kokiri forest."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad, I think you'll like the place. I also need to tell Saria and the others about the wedding."

So Link and Ruto rode to Kokiri forest and dismounted Epona at the entrance, and walked in. As soon as they reached the village, they were greeted by the know-it-all brothers.

"Hey link welcome back."

"And it looks like you brought your fiancée princess Ruto."

"Wait, how do you two-"

"We're called the know-it-all brothers for a reason, Link."

"You know, Link, you should go to Mido, rub the whole fiancée thing in his face"

"Yeah, get back at him for the way he talked to you when you were a kid"

Link gave it a thought, but decided against it. Heroes always stood above petty grudges like that.

"Hey Ruto, You can take a quick look around the village, I'm going to grab some of the supplies for our picnic at Lake Hylia."

As Link walked to his tree house, Ruto took a walk around the village. She stopped when she came across the pond. As she jumped in she noticed the water felt different, something about it was very soothing. She soon found herself relaxing underwater, and fell asleep.

Later…

Link was walking around the village looking for Ruto, unable to find her after he packed the supplies. Eventually he came across Fado who told Link that she saw Ruto swimming in the water. As Link walked to the edge, he saw Ruto napping down at the bottom. He set the supplies aside and dove down to her, waking her up as soon as he reached her. After they surfaced and climbed out, Ruto apologized for falling asleep.

"Sorry Link, I think the water is pretty rich in minerals. It felt really relaxing, and I guess I just fell asleep. I might have to come back here after the wedding. I just wish it wasn't so far from the zora kingdom."

"Uh, Ruto, you do know that there's a shortcut to the zora kingdom a few minutes from here, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Link then took Ruto to the Lost woods, and showed her the underwater path. After a few minutes of walking, they emerged in the zora kingdom. From their position, they could see all the zoras still working, but were not noticeable underwater.

"Link, are you telling me that there was a shortcut strait to you this entire time, and nobody told me?"

"Now Ruto, take it easy. I don't think anybody actually realized where this led to. Come on, Let just get back to Epona, and go on our picnic, it's getting late."

"(Sigh) Okay Link."

As Link and Ruto climbed out of the water in Lost woods, they were a voice all to familiar to Link.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link. Who's the girl?"

Link groaned as he heard Mido.

"Hey, Mido. This is princess Ruto, my Fiancée."

"Wait, fiancée? You could've had Princess Zelda, and you even had a chance at Saria, yet you choose the fish girl? Pffff ha ha ha."

Link, who had become accustomed to Mido being the _Asshole_ friend, just stood there annoyed. Ruto, on the other hand, was pretty insulted. While Mido was distracted laughing, Ruto charged toward Mido and punted him out of the Lost woods and into Kokiri village. Link and Ruto soon continued towards the exit to Lost woods but quickly came across Saria.

"Oh, Link! I thought I heard Mido screaming?"

"Well, you did. Don't worry, he's fine. I'll explain later."

They continued on and came across Mido again, injured, as Saria noticed. At that point link explained what had happened, about Ruto punting him after mocking Link's choice for marriage.

"Well Mido, it sounds like you kind of deserved what happened. And Link! Why didn't you tell me about the wedding?"

"Sorry Saria, but that was actually one of the reasons we came here. That and to get some things."

"Oh, well, I'm…happy for you two."

"Thanks Saria, the wedding's in a little over a month. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going"

After that Link and Ruto left, as Saria stood watching, a bit of sadness on her face.

"Well link, I guess I took too long and lost my chance. At least you found someone that makes you happy."

Mido, who had recovered, overheard Saria's comment.

"Don't worry Saria, I'll always be here for you!"

"Uh, gee, thanks Mido, but I think I'm just going to spend some time in the forest temple, an undetermined amount of time."

_Later, at Lake Hylia…_

Link and Ruto were lying on the grass at the lake's edge, having just finished the picnic, staring at the evening sky.

"This is nice link, I'm glad you pulled me away from all the wedding preparations for this."

"yeah, I know it's important to you, but you need to give yourself time to relax and to relieve stress."

"Speaking of relieving stress, link, I haven't forgotten what I said earlier, involving the water temple."

At that, Ruto grabbed Link's wrist and pulled him to the water temple. As she guided him, link was thankful to have a guide though the temple instead of wandering in circles like his first attempt. Though even with a guide, frustration soon set in to the point where Ruto grabbed link's bombs and started bombing the walls to find a secret passage of some sort. Eventually Link and Ruto found a good spot, and soon gave into their desires, leading to a night of passionate love so great, that many of the male zoras got spontaneous nosebleeds. Soon after, Link and Ruto left to return to the Zora kingdom, though unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a shadowy figure.

_The next day…_

Link and Ruto were busy going over the wedding preparation, when they were interrupted by a messenger from Hyrule Castle.

"Sir Link, I apologize for interrupting you, but Princess Zelda requests to speak with you at Hyrule castle."

"Ugh, seriously? Why can't she just accept me and Link are getting married? I'm going down there to get it through her head that-"

"Calm down Ruto, I'll go and have a little chat with her. Besides, she probably wouldn't let you in"

"Alright, I'll leave it to you, Link. Bu get another messenger, I'm going down there myself"

_Later, at Hyrule castle…_

""Look Zelda, I understand that you care deeply for me, but why can't you accept that Ruto and I are getting married?"

"Because Link, I don't want to lose you!"

"Lose me? What are you-?"

"Link, you're the only real friend I have, the only one who treats me like a person instead of a princess. But if you marry Ruto, you'll become king of the zoras, and then you'll be stuck treating me as royalty just like everyone else. I know I got desperate at times, but I just wanted to keep the one friend I have."

"Zelda, is that seriously what that is all about? Unless you start hating me, you and I will always be friends, regardless of our statuses. And I'll always treat you the same way, so you don't need to get so worried."

" Are you sure, Link? Are you sure that you can always refer to me as a friend, and not royalty?"

"Yes, Zelda. Yes I can."

"Thank you Link, now if only you could stop the endless suitors my father has lined up for me to marry."

Suddenly a voice was heard from behind Link

"Well, excuuuuse me princess, but I think I'm the one to fix that."

Link and Zelda looked and saw a dark figure walk up to them.

"you!"

"Yes Link, it's me, Shadow Link, or Dark Link, or whatever you want to call me. Don't worry, I'm not here to fight. I'm here because I saw you with the zora princess the other night as you two left the water temple, and it got me thinking I should get a princess of my own. So I thought I would see if Zelda here was interested in dating me. So how's about it, hottie? You want to try the dark side?

Zelda was at first unsure what to make of the situation, but soon found herself allured to Dark Link. (Who knew she was into bad boys?) They soon left and Link went back to the Zora kingdom and told Ruto.

.

.

.

_Epilogue._

Link and Ruto eventually got married, with Dark Link and Zelda as best man and the maid of honor. Everyone attended the wedding, even the gorons and gerudo, and one uninvited guest in a green suit , who after hearing a sentence involving a flashback to a flashback of a flashback in a flashback, swelled up and instead of exploding, floated away and no one ever saw him again, not that they cared. Link and Ruto had quite a few children, some being zoras, and some being hylians. Their bloodline spread out and eventually ancestors would meet each other without realizing the relation, the two most notable ones would be another Link, and prince Ralis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go, this is the final chapter, and I made it (somewhat) canon compliant. I think the next story I'll do will be a mass effect one, and if anyone wants to do a dark link x zelda story that follows this, you have my permission. See ya!


End file.
